Foolish Games
by LittlexxMissxxSunshine
Summary: Hey, obviously this story's about the infamous Joker...Which by the way, Heath Ledger fuckin nailed his character...And due to the incredible accuracy, I thought it deserved a story, a beautiful traggic romantic story...so here you have it...This is just
1. The Beginning

**...Bear with me if nothings perfectly in line with the movie...**

**"He never said..." I lied, hiding my misery beneath a weak smile.**

**"You're sure? You read it thoroughly, didn't miss any details." Lt Gordon placed his hands and on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.**

**"Believe me, Uncle Gordon, I read it plenty of times enough to catch something like that." I looked down, down at my feet, the only thing that wouldn't let my guilt dig deep in my mind.**

**"I should really take evidence like that to the office, but for my neice's privacy." He nodded at me without finishing his sentence.**

**I shrugged his hands off of me and turned away, walking in the opposite direction of the shattered glass where a superhero's abandoned signal stood. There was a time, no more than 24 hours, when the large projector showed off a call of duty, a call of help. But nothing ever stays positive in a city like Gothum, alot of the time even the negative things were switched into positive ideas. It's just what happens when you mix so many different kinds in a small enough area...All the politics and mobs, villains and heros, families and loners, they make a violent reaction when you mix em up like this. It's like taking all the creatures in the zoo and locking them in one tight cage...Soon it becomes a nightmare, with food chains and different reactions...That's the way HE explained it in the letter...I dare not say or write his name ever again, not in context to the present. HE was a clever, clever, master-mind...without a plan...He wrote that in the note too...I can't get too far ahead of myself though, I won't spoil the twisted ending for you...So let's start at the beginning, if you will, way back when...**

**. . .A little over two weeks ago there started a series of continuous, major bank robberies. It was mainly all mob money, and it was all mainly one person, let's not settle so vaguely on the subject, it was mainly all one big doing of a complete freak. There that's a tad bit closer to the situation. Unfortunately, the town superhero wasn't around to prevent the beginning of this catastrophe in the making...That's where things started to creep down the hill a bit. That's where a lot of people started to lose hope...Low and behold, the creator of all of these robberies, was after one thing after revealing himself on national television. That one thing was THE BATMAN...The Dark Knight...That's about the day my terrifying, romantic, and tragic experience started...**

**I can still taste the vitamin d milk and strange after-taste that my fruit loop had left in my mouth that morning. It was just me and my family sitting at the breakfast table, watching the news, while my Uncle Gordon left to work. You see, by my family, I mean, my Aunt, my Uncle Gordon, and my two little precious cousins, they were all I had since my parents died when I was really young. So, imagine the happiness and the morning school rush going on, right along with a strange video coming on the screen after a discussion of the bank robberies. It was the first time the new villian had appeared on the news, or at least just the first appearance letting everyone know that he was out for our hero. So imagine the strange silence that came over every family household, every business building and basically every place with a tv. It was one incredibly rediculous and unsuccessful impersonator of batman and he was trembling, hardly able to breath because of the man holding the video camera. I can't recall the exact words of the conversation but I remember it included a rough, mocking voice in the background, taunting the overweight victim about his insanity of ever attempting to act like 'Batman'. My aunt and I exchanged looks after the man holding the camera appeared on screen. Dark, large circles covered his eyes, making the white of his eyes stand out , the rest of his face was covered in sheet white makeup, all except for his mouth, his mouth was blended in by a large crescent shaped body of red paint, stretching all the way to the center of his cheeks. I can't even remember anything what he said, I just remember something peculiar about his voice and at the end, his haunting laughter left us shocked and speachless as I clicked the off button.**

**"One dead soul for every day that Batman refuses to reveal his identity..." My aunt repeated quietly, in shock.**

**I sighed and got up to finish getting ready for work...The whole city was aware from that day on...Aware that any single soul could be swiped away by this skitzophrytic criminal, on the loose..Some thought he was just a stupid joke, just a scare that would make the media some money, others believed he was real...they trembled if they heard his name...It was nothing special, quite clear actually, just right for him...Just right for someone like him...Like The Joker...**


	2. Shrink

"How do you feel when you cry, Angelica?" I asked my patient, tapping my pen on the fresh yellow page of notepaper.

"I ....I don't know...I don't know. I feel wet beads on my cheeks and I can taste salty moisture in my mouth." She confessed, rocking in place.

I sighed and folded my hands in my lap. I only had two more minutes until my hours were done for the day and I had to make what I could out of this helpless girl's money and time.

"I understand, Angelica, but do you feel any...emotions, any mental difference?" I whispered, leaning over to her.

The teenage girl lost complete control and I just sat back and let her completely flip out the rest of the minute.

"Sweetie, our time is up...keep journaling okay?" I tapped her knee after she settled down alittle and she stormed out, wiping tears from her eyes. Without time to relax my phone rang loudly in my ear. I grunted and picked it up.

"Hello? This is Dr Gordon, how can I help you?" I answered, taking my last business call of the day.

"Hey, there's my girl's voice!" Bruce Wayne's voice rang in my right ear, making sweet music in my soul.

"Aw it's my Knight in Shining Armor! How's your day been, Love?" I sighed and begged him to relieve my curiosity.

"Well it was actually going pretty shitty until I called you. You know I'm throwing a fundraiser party for Harvey Dent don't you?"

"I didn't! Are you trying to invite me Mystery Man?"

"Only if you really want to be there, I mean it's just one of the best parties of the year...You 'might' want to be there."

Icould hear him smiling through the phone. "I suppose, since it sounds like there's a lack of entertainment, I think I can definately live you party up a little, Love."

"Aw, Great. I already bought you a custom dress anyways so you didn't really have a choice. I'm picking you up on Wednesday night...at lets say 7:00, I'll have your dress sent to your house."

Igiggled and agreed. "Okay. Thank you."

"Goodbye, Heather."

"Bye bye." We both hung up and she turned her desk light off. I sighed and hummed a tune while I drove home in the dark...

Wednesday night flew to me quicker than expected and the Joker had killed one person so far, the night before. It seemed like Bruce stole all the glory from Harveywith his charm, but that's howit always was...Bruce had to be the star...The pent house was filled with quests and we were busy entertaining them all until Bruce had a sudden urgency to leave the party. It was really dull without him but I knew most the people so I still hadamusement. In the middle of a marvelous party...a large gunshot went off near the elevator and everyone cleared the way for the terrifying Joker and his squad of masked clowns. "Good evening ladies and gentle-man! WE are you're entertainment for the night! And I just have one small question...Where is Harvey Dent?!" His voice echoed lightly through the open room, leaving whispers everywhere. He then went around, poking people, simply asking in severalways, where Harvey was until one,very solemn tall man stood in front of him..."We're not afraid of scum like you." This just pissed the Joker off, making him pull his pocket knife out,holding it to the man's throat, telling himhow much he reminded him of his father, and also how much he hated him...The conversation was interrupted by Harvey's girlfriend who stood in the center of the room, "That's enough!" She announced, cocking her hip.

The joker saw me past the man he was taunting and licked his lips, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and continued watching, watching as he began to harass Rachel with little threats and stories. She kicked him away, only making his crave worse.

"You got a little fight in ya...I like that." He marched back inher direction untilthe heroic figure came in between them.

"Then you're gonna love me." Batman jumped out, sending the Joker to the floor in one hard blow.

I studied the way Batman moved for a second while he battled off the rest of the clown figures. When he had a second to take a breath he looked at me, clearly revealing that he cared about my spot in the middle of the room, in the middle of the chaos. The Joker looked back at me and back at him with an evil, smirk on his bright crimsonlips. I escaped to the elevator before it got any worse and I got a taxi to drive me home...all along the way I call Bruce's cell phone, over and over again, panicking, wondering if he was all right. I panicked the rest of the night.....

The next morning I woke to the sound of a ringing cell phone. Ofcourse, only my phone would ring at 5:00 in the morning. I slowly rolled to my nightstand and opened it to my ear.

"Hello? This is Dr. Gordon, can I help you?" I greeted groggily, flinging the sheets off of me.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty....I hope I didn't wake you." My spine shook as the pitchyvoicerang in my ear.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked, knowing the answer to my logical question.

"Don't be frightened Dr, I just need to schedule some therapy sessions that's all."

"I can't help you Joker..." I closed my eyes, hoping he'd hang up, but that certainly did not happen.

"I'll be at your office at about 8:00 hows that sound..good I'll see you then Dr."

The dial tone rang in my ear before I could respond....It had to be the most slow morning...I didn't want to talk to anyone...I just was sick that the Joker even knew my number, or even knew who I was. Hundred of questions flowed my mind as I sat in my office chair, spinning until, at one point, someone dressed in a green suit and purple vest stopped my chair, making me jump and curse the air.

"Jesus fuck!!" I closed my eyes tight and grabbed the notebook on my desk after I realized it was him, his laughter filled the room, waking me up completely from my morning blues.

"You can have a seat..what do I call you Joker?" I asked him waving my pen in the air.

He tilted his head and grabbed the accessories out of my hands, "I don't think you'll be needing any notes today, Sweetheart...You can just call me J."

I blinked and swallowed. "Okay then, what the hell do you want...J? I know there's not a reason you're really looking for therapy of any"-" Yeah you're definately right, I just came here today, simply to give you a therapy session." He interrupted, emphasizing the therapy part of the sentence.

"Oh really? Well, then, enlighten me J."

He cleared his throat and hung his jacket on his chair. "Well, first off. I really don't think YOUR kind of therapy works in the first place...I mean I think if you're take somebody's money to give them advise on how to solve their own fucking life, I at least think you should do it by making them stronger instead of making them think they're not really mentally just screwed and telling them to just ignore the problem instead of beating it..I mean I don't know if you get what I'm saying here but you basically just jew people for their money by making them think they're ok, making em a part of these. . . foolish games that everyone thinks freaks like me should go play, because - you know what you get what I'm sayin, you look intelligent I don't need to explain anymore...And then last but definately not least, I really think, that you're cute little batman boyfriend should take his little mask off so I don't have to keep doing stuff like this ..."

"Can I ask you what you're talking about?"

He laughed hysterically and shoved my tall lamp shade through the handles of the doors and walking back to me, with an evil, sickening smile on his face..."You know....You're little Brucey Batboy, giving you cute looks last night, by the way I must say you looked astonishingly beautiful. Anywho, the only way I can really seem to get his attention is by getting under his skin a little...Hit him where it hurts him the very most." He straddled me on the chair before I could even think about moving.

"And so far, you seem like the sorest target..." He laughed and giggled after making me jump by pulling a knife out. "And certainly you'll be the funnest..." He giggled some more while he pressed the blade against my cold, damp face. I bit my lip hard and tried not to whimper. His horrific laughter filled my ears more and more, making me want to give up the more he laughed.

"How bout showin me that gorgeous smile of yours, Princess?" He grabbed my head with both hands and brought his face centimeters from mine.

I winced as he gently drew a big smile on my face. "If you don't smile, Babe, I'm gonna have to go over that line, except put alot more work into it..and I really don't wanna hurt you're beautiful face." He showed his teeth and shrugged. I gently flexed my lips into a fine, open curve. "Ah! Yay!!!" He giggled, clapping his hands and putting his knife back in his pocket. He looked at my body up and down underneath him and smiled, just happy to have such a nice place to rest.

"You know, we really have to go now, but...it's really hard giving this spot up..." His touch on my neck sent shivers down my spine. He licked his lips eagerly and slid off of me. "Now, you're coming home with me, How does that sound Gorgeous?"

I kept the fake smile on my face and let him pull me to the door. He turned to me and pulled our bodies together so he could be close enough to whisper in my ear..."If you don't stay by me and be a good girl, Im afraid there won't be a Dr Beauty Queen anymore, got it?" I nodded and followed him closely all the out of the building...and that was the last time I'd be seeing my business building for quite a while...


	3. Badboy

'Your little Brucey Batboy....What the hell was that supposed to mean...Maybe he thought Bruce was the batman...'

Thoughts ran chaotically through my mind, not letting me rest at any moment soon. I finally dismissed all the questions, sighing, giving up on it all. Taking notice of the room, I fluttered my eyes around, blinking a couple times to be able to see clearer. The room was so strange, small, high, barred windows, deep purple colored walls, the furniture was finer than she could ever imagine the Joker owning, there was a big, painted and chipped tv against the wall that stood across the room from the enormous king sized bed on the other wall a comforter that was in no order at all. It was actually a really cozy room...It would probably be much more enjoyable if I wasn't tied to a fucking chair, with ropes making deep sores around my wrists from being tied so tight. I grunted and threw my head back. Right after, the black door behind me busted open, making me jump out of my skin and curse. Crackling laughter whipped through the silent room, following the footsteps approaching me..

"You just love scaring the shit out of me don't me don't you?" I murmured, clenching my jaws and closing my eyes.

"I really do, Dollface." He slammed a wooden chair down, backwards in front of me. "If it gets alittle annoying...well I can't say I'm sorry." He laughed at himself hysterically and sat down with his legs around the back of the chair.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, studying his face.

"How are you enjoying my room, Sweetheart? It's comfy isn't it?" He wrinkled his nose with a big smile on his face.

I shrugged. "I couldn't relax so easily, it's kind of hard to when you're stuck to a chair."

He giggled more and more at my sarcasm.

"I see, that could be a problem, I suppose. So, let's talk alittle...Tell me about yourself, Princess." He pulled a gun out and held it in his hand for some reason.

"I don't think the gun is so necessary Badboy." I said, slowly, with a little charm to go with it.

A big smirk crept upon his lips, as small chuckles echoed in my ears. "I like that...Badboy...Sounds- quite accurate actually. The guns for intimidation, maybe I should get a knife instead, what do you suppose?" He giggled and battered his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Whatever you prefer..." I responded groggily, observing the room some more.

"Okay then---get goin come on tell me everything. I wanna know every little detail about you and your life, your past..." He licked his lips and cracked his neck. "Start at day one..."

"I think you have way too much time on your hands, Bud." I smiled alittle but his face went blank.

"Well we could do other things if you'd like, believe me...you could warm up to me, unravel alittle, or we could go right down to gettin our hands dirty, Sweetheart, of course I like the second choice but once again, it's your call." He had much emphasis in his voice and still managed to keep the same face.

"I was born on January, Friday the thirteenth, in 1986 at the Gothum Memorial Hospital." I started my audio auto-biography as I let my eyes gaze from his greasy green,blonde curly hair, his artistic make-up, down to his blue, sake print- like button up, his loose green tie that matched the unbottoned vest, then down to his purple pinstripe slacks and interesting, patchwork rainbow socks that hid underneath the worn through, slipper-like leather shoes. I paused, not realizing I was now staring, deeply into his cold eyes. Still not noticing, he leaned over, tipping the chair over on two legs and coming within a couple centimeters of my face. He smiled, setting the gun down, taking my face gently in the palms of his hands.

"See somethin, Gorgeous? You look lovestruck..." He giggled to himself quietly and stayed directly in front of my face.

I tried to pull back away from him as he came in even closer, with open lips. I couldn't even try to get away since my hands were tied so tightly behind me. Nothing could stop our lips from crashing roughly. I let my eyes close slowly so I didn't have to think about who was kissing me, deepening it after every second that passed. I mentally stopped freaking out, suddenly realizing I was enjoying this somehow. I loosened my lips, letting them brush softly against his. I could feel him smirking as he moved his hand behind my head and pressed his tongue onto the edges of my lips. I didn't want to be there anymore after I realized how much I was enjoying it...it scared me horribly. I exhaled lightly as he let go and grabbed my bottom lip with his teeth gently while pulling away. I shut my eyes tight and frowned after he sat back down. I heard his shrieking little giggles and opened my eyes again. I didn't wanna look at him anymore, I didn't want to ever want to think about kissing him again.

"mm, that was very very nice, Princess." He licked his lips that had been lightly faded from the kiss and stood up, towering over me and then leaning down to my ear. "We'll definately have to try that again once I get back." He whispered in my ear, making me melt.

"But for now...I have places to go, people to kill...and you know who's next" He clapped."The mayor."He giggled to himself..." He stepped behind me towards the door and I felt the ropes rubbing against my sores. I nearly whimpered but I realized he was cutting them off. I pulled my arms forward slowly and paused when I felt his breath on my neck.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me goodbye?" He laughed at his own comment yet again and I heard his footsteps fade after the slammed door...All of it echoed in my head as I licked my lips, tasting his saliva and sighing, regretting the fact that I was savoring the flavor...


	4. Animal explicit

'I'll just sit here and wait while the whole fucking town is totally broken by some physyco, bi-polar, flitzo, also charming, not too bad looking, master-minded freak.'

Once again I found myself anxious as hell, waiting to hear the footsteps and laughter come back to the doorway. What was happening? I thought hard as I observed the room then thinking how stupid I was to not have already picked up the purple remote to turn the tv on. I did so and as soon as the news flicked on I heard the mayor's voice through the speakers. I smiled and began to cry as I saw my Uncle, directly next to him, just scanning the crowd. I wanted so bad to just go home, to be with my little cousins again. But I knew I wouldn't be going home as long as Bruce...I mean Batman, decided to keep his mask on, to not appear in front of the Joker. I didn't understand how I believed Joker when he said Bruce was the Batman, but somehow it occurred to me that everything made sense, the sleeping in, late nights getting back, and so many other clues that something was up. I also didn't know why Bruce didn't tell me....It actually angered me, but there wasn't anything I could do about anything at the second, all I cared about was that the mayor stayed safe so the city wouldn't turn to a 'complete' hellhole. I sighed in relief as he finished the speech, safely without delay. But I shouldn't have been fooled so easily...I should've known the Joker was sneakier, more clever than that, more creative... But just as I was about to fall back on the bed, the sound went off, I watched in horror as all the people on the stage scattered around while the gunshots went off...I couldn't identify where my uncle was or if the mayor was alright. I just turned the tv off, in shock, desperately needing to know what happened...but I was stuck there, I couldn't do a thing about any of it. So despite the chaos going on in my brain and outside the walls of the large warehouse I was stuck in, I crawled up on the bed and stared at the ceiling until I drifted off into a long, dreamy sleep...

I looked around the room suspiciously as a loud bell sound went off, over and over again. I looked around until I noticed the sound was coming from one of my pockets on my dirty jacket I was wearing since the day before when I was taken from my office building...I stuck my hand in my pocket, hoping I wasn't going insane, and there ...was the little square subject vibrating and ringing...I immediately answered and heard Bruce.

"Hello? Heather!? Are you there?!" I sighed, letting my heart sink.

"Bruce!!! I'm hear, I'm hear!! I love you Bruce..." I stopped talking as I watched a skinny tall shadow grow on the ground in front of me.

"Heather? Heather! I love you too but I need to know where you are Love!" I shook my head and looked down.

"Are you there, Heather?" The miserable tone repeated in my ear, sending quivers to me everywhere.

I watched the purple, dressed hand and arm reach out and grab the phone from me softly and setting it on the footboard of the bed. The Joker stood in front of me and slowly kneeled down to make eye contact with me. Taking a switchblade out and flipping it open in front of my face, he giggled hysterically, hearing Bruce shouting through the phone, shouting threats to him after he heard the laughter.

"If you cry while I do this then, well... just think about how sweat feels on open wounds and multiply that by 10." He offered his advice proudly with a smile on his face.

Everything was quiet and then I heard Bruce's voice calling me. I tried to fight the tears as he held the blade up solidly to the inside of my mouth. I sobbed, letting everything out.

"Babe, didn't you hear me?" The Joker asked, disappointedly. He frowned and tilted his head making another second of silence until it was broken by my ear-peircing screams after he started sawing roughly through my face...

"Hey, hey, hey shhh, what the hell Sweetheart, what's the matter what's goin on?" I woke up to find myself in Joker's arms, rocking me alittle and trying to calm me down. I wiped the wetness off of my face and looked at the footboard, which had no cell phone on it, and my face wasn't even cut up like I thought it was. I sighed in relief, still panting from the stress...I heard the Joker's chuckling beside me and scooted away slowly to the top of the bed. I curled up and pulled my knees to my chest. I sniffled and watched him lick his chops and sit on the bed.

"You okay, Princess? I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream so loud..." He bit his lip and pulled me to him by my calves. I smiled weakly and started to sob again.

"You scare the shit out of me." I bit my lip and hid behind my knees.

"Aww, I'm sorry but not very surprised...actually not either..." He paused and burst with laughter.

I sat up straight and frowned. I was officially pissed off. Without control, I backhand slapped him, hard as I could. He laughed a little more and kept his eyes on me as he wiped the blood from his lips. I backed up quickly and watched in horror as he slowly stopped laughing.

"You know, usually about now I'd be granting you with a lovely lovely permanent smile just like mine, but instead, I think I'll just throw that all out and skip to the part where I just break your little heart..." He chuckled and licked his lips. "Unfortunately today sweetheart, I mean unfortunately for you... but just a check of my list of people to kill, um I shot that commissioner guy...your uncle.....Gordon right?"

I smiled for a second...for a about a minute, just telling myself it was all just a joke.

"Wow, you're smiling...That's, uh, good I guess." He frowned and licked the bead of blood about to fall from his lip.

I was about to start breaking apart when our conversation was interrupted by the sound of a ringing cell phone...the same sound in my dream. I swallowed, knowing it was in my pocket. I watched him peer at me for a second then he just laughed.

"You have a phone, good one. You have a fucking phone with you..." He roughly grabbed my arms and slammed me on the side of the bed in front of him. I gasped for air as I landed and got the wind knocked out of me. He reached in my pocket and pulled the phone out, looking at the name on the screen.

"Hmmm, looks like we have a phone call from let's see here, an Aunt G. It's too bad you're busy fucking with the Joker now isn't it?!" He giggled and threw the phone on the ground, letting it shatter to a million peices. He brought his attention back to me and smirked. "A phone Babe, please. Jesus fucking Christ!!!" He went from disappointed to furious in one sentence. Licking his lips, he leaned over me between my legs, letting our bodies crash roughly, "So, who've you called?" He asked, patiently and politely.

I shook my head. "Nobody, I didn't even know I had my phone...I swear."

He laughed alittle then tilted his head, wrapping his leather gloved hands around my neck tightly. "Who the fuck did you call!!!"

Choking and struggling to breath, I hit him as hard as I could. "I didn't tell anybody!" I screamed at his face, tearing his hands away. He chuckled and just stared at me, with a wild and reckless smile.

Leaning over me further making us pressed even harder together, he simply asked me, "Tell me, which one do you fear more, me giving you some scars similar to mine....ooor having sex with me...letting me do every crazy thing in my mind I desire to do to you..."

I swallowed..."Is this a trick question?"

He took off his jacket. "Can you please just answer me?" He continued unbuttoning his vest and rolling up his sleeves. He smiled at me and licked his lips slowly, winking at me while doing so.

"I'd have to say the smile." I lied, thinking he'd pick the one I hated.

He giggled and giggled until I rolled my eyes I was getting so tired of being trapped on the bed in the same spot. "Princess? That's the wrong answer you know that?" I swallowed and had no fucking idea what to expect next from him...


End file.
